A Choice Of Two Lovers Who Will It Be?
by NightFlashSilverWind
Summary: When Terra turns to Stone it leaves Beast boy heart broken what happens when Raven tries to help but only makes Beast boy mad.He then apologizes and tells her to wait to start a new relationship, what happens when Terra comes back after Beast boy already promised Raven that they would be together forever?Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1-Wait Just A Little Longer

Hey I have decided to make awesome fanfics about the awesome love of Beast Boy and Raven!And the sad love of Terra and Beast Boy(TERRA AND BEAST BOY WILL NEVER EVER BE TOGETHER EVER!)Sorry for the harsh words you BBxTerra fans…I just don't like Terra… let's get this thing on! BB and Rae ALL THE WAY! Hey I fixed the story! U can read it now KittyGreen!

Chapter 1-Love gone

Beast Boy fell on his bed sadly laying down and closed his eyes.'Why did she have to turn to stone and leave me heart broken,'he has been a month since Terra turned to stone and Beast Boy has been sad and Boy then heard a soft knock at his then sat up and sighed,'Can't they just leave me alone.'

When he opened the door it revealed the person he least wanted to see .'She probably wants to make fun of me or make nasty insults'he wined as he opened the door to see Ravn looking at him with sad eyes,even Beast Boy noticed this and then all of his frustration he had dissapeared. Raven had been worried about him,even though she didn't let anyone else see it,when she saw Beast Boy she then remembered why she was concerned and worried."Ya Rae,"Beast Boy said sadly.

"Well I was just wondering how well you were holding up…."Raven said looking at the ground. Beast Boy was shocked,who would of thought that Raven the girl who hated Beast Boy would even ask how he was doing."Fine,"said Beast Boy he was about to close the door when she spoke again."Well I was actually wondering if we could talk….."Raven Boy sighed letting Raven in his room, she ignored the crud on ground as Beast Boy stared at her waiting for her to start talking as Raven looked at the ground.

"Look Rae,I know you are trying to help,but I really don't want any advice,"Beast Boy said sternly."But…maybe we could just talk about-,"No,I said no help sorry but you need to leave now,"Beast Boy said opening the door. raven's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the Boy then shut the door and leaned on the door.'Now I feel guilty as crap,'he thought.

Beast Boy then decided to go boy walked up to Raven's door and was about to knock when he heard sonerhing. Beast Boy pushed his ear against the door."Why can't he see that I am just trying to make him realize that I'm the one that really loves him….Terra hurt him and now thanks to her Beast Boy will never love me….."Raven Boy was shocked and then without thinking entered her room and said,"Raven I do love you but I need time to accept that Terra is gone,I mean she was my first love and it's hard to let my first loves go…."

At first Raven was shocked and then her tears spilled then ran to Beast Boy and hugged him,burying her face in his chest. Beast Boy stroked her hair and held her tight,he felt how well she fit in his arms liked she belonged right there in that's stood like that until her loud sobs turned into small Boy rocked her back forth and forth while he layed his chin on her head,"Just give me some time,"he whispered.

Raven smiled looking up at him."Just please don't make me wait too long…...,"she said. He nodded and pulled away from him as she quickly pecked him on the cheek and hugged him one more time before he left her in her Boy leaned against her door,'Just remember Beast Boy don't loose this one…'he thought walking down the hall back to his room still sad but however a little happy…..

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE REVIEW!Hope you liked it! I just love BBxRAE!I will write more!


	2. Chapter 2-The Note

Hey guys it's me sorry about the mix up in words….when it said Boy that meant Beast Boy…my stupid computer!Ugh!Hope you like this next chapter maybe now it wont be so jacked up…..Oh well here is the story…

Chapter 2- The Note

It's been a couple of weeks since Beast boy told Raven to give him a couple of weeks to heal his heart. However he still misses Terra and he will always miss her. The hole in his heart may not be ever healed. However he can still put a bandage on that hole(Did u see what I did there?)

Beast boy then pranced over to Raven's door. He was happy because today was the day he was going to tell Raven he was ready for a relationship. He had everything planned out, he wrote this letter that told Raven if he wanted to go to the jump city movie theaters on Friday night and the note had a black rose taped to it. That was just phase one of his so-called brilliant plan.

His plan was that he first asked her on a date, then make his move, last tell her that he wanted her to be all his. He grinned his big goofy fanged grin as he thought of what Raven would say when he told her to be his girlfriend.

So Beast boy left the note on the ground next to her door as he knocked loudly. Loud enough for everyone in the tower to hear it. He swiftly turned into a cheetah and ran behind the corner of the hall way. Turning back to his usual green fanged self, Beast boy waited for her to answer the door.

Just as he expected the door was answered by a Raven in her pj's. It was nine at the tower and they already planned a movie night which all the titans were going to meet in the common room. Raven glared expecting Starfire to be complaining about how long it was taking her to change into her pajamas. Her eyes's darted to the side expecting one of her team mates, she stepped out of her room.

Raven was startled when she stepped on something prickly. The thorns of the rose went through her blue socks as she bent down picking up the rose and note. Confused, she stared at the rose then at the note. Raven slowly opened the note and read it. After she was done she smiled and looked into nothing but space and sighed."Beast Boy will be mine and mine for always…..,"she whispered quietly. Human ears may not be able to hear this comment, however Beast boy did not have human ears.

Beast boy smiled and his face beamed as he thought of how it felt to be claimed by his girl, HIS girl. Forever and always… to finally beloved and he knew Raven would never hurt him...his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Raven closing the door as she went inside her room. Beast boy danced all the way to his room singing,"Go Beast boy! Go Beast boy!"

It was nine thirty and all the titans were in the common room except for Beast boy who was changing. Everyone waited in the common room, Robin and Starfire cuddling next to each other on the couch, Cyborg trying to pick what movie they were going to watch and Raven hiding her excitement frowned and was reading a Romance Novel.( Sounds like me when my brothers are fighting over the wii system)

Just then Beast boy entered the common room,"What up titans!? Its beast MAN!" he said plopping his body on the couch next to Raven. Beast boy turned his head to Raven who was smiling, but was still reading her book. He smiled and turned his head toward the others who were astonished by his outburst. Sure he was always like that but for the last month he has been acting depressed since Terra turned to stone, but now all of the sudden he has been acting happy and excited.

"What?" Beast boy asked confused. The titans(except Raven) forgot that they were staring and smiled weakly at Beast boy."Well we are just happy that you're back to your good old happy self," Robin replied. Beast boy smiled and turned to Raven than said," Ya me too."

Raven glanced his way and smiled as a blush grew on her face."Please friends can we now watch the film of the movie?" asked Starfire still cuddling next to Robin. (Starfire and Robin are also one of my favorite couples)

"Oh ya! We are watching the awesome action slash romantic movie ever!" Cyborg shouted. They looked at him with a confused look on their faces. "Oh come on! It was the only good action movie I could find at the movie store! Just ignore the romantic crap and then it will be the best action movie!" complained Cyborg.

'Oh great this will be just wonderful…..my emotions all most got out of wack when I received the letter,now a romantic movie! I'll probably blow up half the tower thinking about Beast boy….' thought Raven.

'Sweet! Maybe I could make my move early!' thought Beast boy. He sat next to Raven and got as close to Raven as possible. Which meant he was only eight inches away from her. From the corner of Raven's eye she could see Beast boy slowly inching close to her.

He caught her looking and smiled his big toothy grin. Boy did that make Raven's heart flutter and blush. She smiled weakly. Cyborg popped the movie in and sat back. As the movie continued on Beast boy slowly got closer. Into fifteen minutes of the movie Beast boy was already three inches away. He then played the old 'yawn' trick and put his arm on the back of the couch slowly he made his way to her shoulder.

When his arm touched her shoulder she stiffened. However she let him place his arm around her shoulder. At first he was scared and thought she would throw him out of the window for touching, but then he relaxed and left his arm on her shoulder. The next thing she did surprised him the most. She leaned her head against his side and placed her arm around his chest. Raven felt him jumped, but soon he relaxed. They lay like that threw most of the movie. The romantic parts made Beast boy hug Raven's shoulder harder, pulling her as close to him as possible.

As if he let go, then she would be gone forever. Raven did not mind this and let this slide. The room was mostly dark, besides the light coming off the tv so no one saw them. Also because Raven and Beast boy were on the other side of the couch, while the other titans were on the other side of the couch.

The movie was almost over when Raven fell asleep. Beast boy looked next to him(Beast boy is still a couple inches shorter than Raven)and smiled. "Well I guess I'm going to hit the sack!" Beast boy said loud enough for the other titans to hear. "Good night," they all said(Except Raven she is sleeping)

Beast boy sat up slowly and lifted Raven with him. She barley stirred as he stood her up, with her arm around his shoulder and her head against his.

Beast boy blushed slightly as he dragged Raven with him. He planned to take Raven to her room and sit her on her bed. They went out of the common room and went to Raven's room. Opening the door with his right hand while the left held on to Raven's waist. He liked the feel of his hand around her waist.

As they entered the room it was pitch black besides a single candle by her bed on her dresser. He pulled the covers and Beast boy lay Raven under them. He unbuckled her cloak and placed it on the dresser next to the candle that he just blew out. Now the only light was the light from the hall way. He slowly leaned into Raven and kissed her cheek, soft pale skin. As Beast boy was about to leave Raven grabbed his wrist.

At first Beast boy was shocked then saw Raven mumbling something. 'Probably dreaming,' he thought. "Beast boy please don't leave me to be with Terra….." Raven mumbled. A pain swelled up in Beast boy's chest from hearing Terra's name. Beast boy then felt guilty as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He realized that Raven had wanted to be with him ever since he got together with Terra. Raven loved him and he was too blind to realize that. Beast boy also realized after Terra left that Raven waited patiently for his heart to recover. Beast boy slapped himself on the head and whispered," That will never happen….." When he left for the door, he turned to look at Raven. She frown, stirred and she looked like she was going to cry, however stopped and smile happily.

That smiled made Beast boy's heart flutter and made a blush crept on his face. He slowly closed the door and left for his room. With his hands in his pockets he smiled at the ceiling. He felt happy and the thought of Terra slowly vanished and all he could think of was Raven being his girlfriend, the girl of his dreams…and that girl was Raven…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well you Terra fans out there will be seeing Terra sadly(Grrrrrr)She will appear in the story sooner…..please shoot me! Sorry if you are a Terra fan I am still your friend! I do not hate you! ;D Oh well please review! BBxRae all the way!


	3. Chapter 3-Terra Comes Back

Hey! It's Silver, sorry if it took me a while but I have been working on a new story! Anyway here is my next Chapter! ~BBxRAE ALL THE WAY!

Chapter-3 Terra

Dark and wetness filled the cave as Beast boy stepped into it. He walked up to the statue and stared at it. The statue was a young girl, a beloved titan(Ya whatever…) Beast boy felt a tear roll down his cheek as he wiped it off with his sleeve. "Um….hi Terra, it's um Beast boy…well I just wanted you to know I've moved on and I'm gonna ask Raven to be my girlfriend… but I just wanted you to know that I still love you….." Beast boy said as he looked down.

Slowly he stepped back," Good bye…Terra….." Without looking back he ran out of the cave. After about an hour the statue rumbled with the cave. Slowly it cracked revealing skin. The remains of the stone fell off her body as if it was just a shell. Terra stood shivering, however standing tall. Her straight face then became an evil smile. She slowly stepped off the rock she was standing on and stepped on the tomb stone breaking it in half. She ran her left hand through her blonde hair as she rubbed her right hand on her arms trying to get rid of the goosebumps.

Terra slightly wobbled as she walked to the entrance of the cave. As she walked her eyes and hands glowed yellow as the cave began to shake. Still grinning a couple of rocks floated up. "BB will be mine and Raven will accept that," Terra screamed. Screaming the cave shook harder as it began to cave in. When she made it to the exit, the whole cave came tumbling down. Laughing, the hot sun beat down on her, making her feel warm. The wind slightly blew as Terra looked up at the sky and laughed again.

"I'm coming for you Beast boy…and you will be mine….,"Terra smiled as she floated on one of her rocks as she headed to the titans tower ready to claim her prize.

BBXRAEXBBXRAEXBBXRAEXBBXRAEXBBXRAEXBBXRAEXRAEXBBXRAE

Beast boy's ears perked up as he heard a scream in the distance. Turning around he squinted to get a better look. Seeing nothing he just headed to the Tower. As soon as he arrived Raven stood outside the tower at the beach. As a hawk, Beast boy landed next to her. He morphed back and stared at her, smiling. Raven then jumped up realizing that Beast boy had just arrived. That's when her excitement got the best of her as she sprang up and almost pounced on him.

Throwing her arms around him she pulled him into a nice loving hug. At first Beast boy tensed up, then relaxed and hugged her back. "Aw, I feel so loved!" Beast boy teased releasing her. Raven rolled her eyes as she grew stern.

"Where have you been?" asked Raven. Beast boy chuckled, "We aren't even a couple and you want to know where I am every second?" Raven smiled lightly. "Sorry, just got a little worried that's all," Raven said a little embarrassed. Beast boy got closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her in. He flashed his white canine tooth and smiled goofy. Raven slightly giggled as he did this which made his smile larger.

(Poor BB is so short!) "You know BB you still haven't hit your growth spurt," Raven teased. She looked at Beast boy and she was right. He was a couple inches short, which made the couple even cuter. "Oh shut-up, women like the short men! Especially if they have fangs and pointed ears," Beast boy said making his ears rise up and down. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ya, I guess I do have a thing for short, immature, pointed ear, fanged, green, tofu lovin boys," Raven laughed. Beast boy frowned," That's man to you."

Raven pulled away as she stroked his hair. Beast boy purred lightly as she giggled slightly. "Aw, and I do have a thing for boys who purr, I find it quite adorable and irresistible," Raven said. Beast boy smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Have to go get ready, I wanna get pizza will you with?" asked Raven. "How can I resist pizza?" Beast boy chuckled. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. She headed to the tower as Beast boy watched her walk away to the tower.

Beast boy sighed. He still watched her until she was out of sight. "I missed you BB," said a voice behind him. Beast boy froze as he slowly turned around. Shocked he saw…Terra. She stepped off her rock and slowly made his way to Beast boy. Still shocked Beast boy's mouth hung wide open. Terra held Beast boy's hand and he pulled back.

"No! Your not real…your just an illusion! Go away!" Beast boy growled. Terra looked hurt as she smiled. "No BB, it's really me! I finally fought out of the stone," Terra whispered. Beast boy stopped growling and looked at her with sad eyes. "T-Terra…..is that really you?" asked Beast boy. Terra came really close this time so close she put her hands around his neck as he slowly snaked his arms around her waist(NOO!)

"Yes," Terra whispered. She leaned in close as Beast boy started to close his eyes. Then…it happened…they kissed.(I died) At first it was gentle, until Terra made it more deeper and passionate. Now they were swallowing eachother faces as Terra ran her fingers through his hair as he moved his hands on the small of her back.(YUCK!)

"B-Beast boy?!" asked a sad Raven. Beast boy then pulled away and spun around to face an almost crying Raven. Terra frowned as Beast boy walked up to Raven as she put her face in her hands. "Raven wait!" said Beast boy. "NO!" Raven screamed. Trees and rocks around them flew and uprooted. Raven slapped Beast boy across the face, hard.

Raven then started to cry as she ran off with trees uprooting and twisting in all directions. Beast boy held his face for a minute, and then watched Raven ran away crying. He then turned around to see Terra furious as she ran up to Beast boy. "Oh BB! How dare that witch hurt you!" Terra yelled.(Oh know she didn't!) Beast boy couldn't think, he just kissed the girl he loved and let the girl of his dreams run away.

As Terra tried to give BB a hug, he pulled away and ran to the tower. Terra frowned as she flew on her rock after Beast boy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Raven sat in her room as she sobbed in her pillow(BB I am going to strangle u!) She sat up and wiped her eyes as she saw the mess she caused in her room and in the tower. 'How dare Beast boy play with my heart like that! And how dare Terra come back!' she thought. All the anger that had built inside her was released as her room turned into a tornado.

IHATETERRAIHATETERRAIHATETERRAIHATETERRAIHATETERRA

Beast boy entered the tower with three people standing in front of him frowning. "Oh hi umm guys…" said Beast boy. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire glaring at him. Beast boy looked around and saw that the tower had been trashed. Starfire stepped up to Beast boy and got all up in Beast boy's face. "Beast boy I am very angry at you!" she said almost yelling.

"Beast boy, you don't know how hard I'm gonna pound you into the ground!" Cyborg boomed. Beast boy got slightly scared as he backed away. Robin walked up to Beast boy as he held on to Beast boy's uniform collar.

"What did you do?" Robin asked sternly. Before he could talk Starfire interrupted with her eyes glowing green. "Beast boy! I will never talk to you again! And I do not refer you as FRIEND no longer!" Starfire yelled as she flew swiftly to her room.(Talk about a blowout)

Robin watched as Starfire flew quickly to her room. He then turned to Beast boy who sheepishly rubbed his hand behind his head. "Now, what did you do?" asked Robin. "Ya, all we know is that Raven busted in here crying and her screaming 'why Beast boy!' then the whole tower started turning into a tornado!" Cyborg screeched. Cyborg bent forward to Beast boy and frowned at him. "Ok let me explain.." said Beast boy before Raven's door blew off its' hinges.

Everyone looked down the hall as they felt a strong wind blow at their faces. Suddenly Cyborg and the others went pale. "Embrace for impact!" Cyborg shouted. The titans hid behind the kitchen counters besides Beast boy who was shocked about what was about to happen. They then heard Raven scream as the wind got stronger and started to form a tornado. Everything went flying, pots and pans, books, and the couch pillows as well.

The tower started to rumble as the lights went out and the windows shattered. This stunned the titans and they all jumped at the sound of the glass shattering. As brave as Beast boy was he struggled to get to Raven's room. When he got closer the screaming got louder and the wind got fiercer. Now he made it to the door fame as he hung on to the sides.

As he peered into the room, he spotted Raven curled into a ball on the floor as her eyes glowed white, and her cloak and hair flew in all directions. She was also clinging onto a note and a black rose. Still Raven was screaming as books, glasses and candles flew all around the room. Beast boy now felt like the meanest and the most selfish person he has ever known. He tried his best to pull on the side of the door frame pulling himself in the room.

"RAVEN!" he shouted. Raven's head jerked to the right as she saw Beast boy. That made something snap. She now screamed louder as the wind got much stronger and she was now squishing the rose. Beast boy morphed into a lion as he dug his claws into the floor using them to help him pull himself closer to Raven. The closer he got the harder and louder Raven screamed. "RAVEN CALM DOWN!" yelled Beast boy.

Raven shook her head viciously from side to side while gritting her teeth. Beast boy was now next to Raven when he morphed back into himself. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"Raven shrieked. She started to cry. Beast boy struggled as he sat up and he flung his arms around Raven. He hugged her and hugged her tight. "LET ME GO!" Raven screeched. Even though she said this she did not do anything except cry and scream.

Beast boy ran his fingers through her hair and said," Raven calm down…..I do love you…." Raven started to calm down a little she then stopped screaming and now was just sobbing. The tornado was now calming down as well when it all entirely stopped. Raven hugged Beast boy back and was now crying on his shoulder as he continued to stroke her hair.

Soon her sobs were now sniffles. She then opened her eyes and looked up at Beast boy. He smiled as Raven continued to sniffle and frown. However she did not let go. "Why Beast boy….why?" asked Raven. Beast boy waited a couple seconds before replying. "I-I think I can't date anyone now…." Beast boy whispered. Raven was now confused. "What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"You know how I loved Terra now she's back and now I love you and her….I can't date both of you…so I can't date neither," Beast boy said. Now Raven was frustrated. "But I can't live without you…. Can't you just choose…." Raven said crying again. Beast boy sat there for a second. "I guess I can but it will be a while before I choose….." Beast boy said. Raven nodded and hugged him tighter. "As long as you choose…..and Beast boy?" asked Raven.

"Yes Rae?" Beast boy finally said. "Please, choose wisely and stay here for a while…."Raven whispered. Beast boy nodded as he started to rock Raven back and forth.

LOVE~PEACE~HAPPINESS~LOVE~PEACE~HAPPINESS~LOVE~PEACE~

Terra watched Beast boy and Raven through Raven's window. She watched the tornado and how Beast boy calmed Raven down. Terra grinned evilly to herself. "So Raven wants Beast boy too huh?" she said. Terra laughed. "Beast boy is gonna choose who he wants to be with….well Raven…this…..means…war….."Terra whispered. She took one more glance before leaving and she saw Beast boy rocking Raven. Anger grew inside her as she began to fly to the ocean…..

TO BE CONTINUED!

So hope you liked it! Yes I know Beast boy and Terra kissed, but as you can see I was torturing myself! Anyway this is how it's gonna be first Raven and bb moment and then a Terra and bb moment like that. And of course each of the girls get jealous when they each get a moment. But don't you worry BB and RAE forever! Silver out!

~BBXRAE ALL THE WAY~


	4. Chapter 4-Dancing And Jealousy

What up? Its Silver! Next Chapter! Hope you like it so R&R! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update sooner!My internet was not working so please FORGIVE ME! Anyway here it is…

~BBXRAE~

(Disclaimer: Do Not own Teen Titans and if I did Terra would DIE!)

Chapter 4-Terra Rejoins The Titans

Three weeks have passed and the titans tower was completely cleaned up. It has also been a week since Beast boy had a conversation with Terra about what was going on. Here was there conversation:

_The sun was bright that evening on the titans roof top. Terra sat on the edge waiting for Beast boy who said he wanted to talk to her about their relationship. The roof top door opened slowly revealing Beast boy who smiled weakly at Terra. 'I love that smile,' Terra thought. She also smiled as Beast boy sat next to her. They both sat in silence for a second staring at the sunset._

"_Look Terra, I wanted to talk about what's going on," Beast boy said breaking the silence. Terra nodded still looking at the sunset. "Ok, so while you were still stone, I have fallen in love with Raven, we were going to start a new relationship until you broke out of the stone….and then when you kissed me…I…missed you and have managed to fall in love with you and her…..so now I must choose and it might take me awhile but whoever I do not choose we will still be friends….you are also still invited to come back to the tower and become a titan," Beast boy explained._

_Terra nodded again,'Oh he will choose me…..I will just have to make him fall in love with me again.' Beast boy turned his head to her and smiled, "Terra I wanted to let you know that I missed you…" He whispered the last part. Then Terra looked his way and they both leaned in and kissed. But it wasn't the passionate or deep kiss, it was a sweet and tender kiss. Beast boy pulled away and smiled. _

_So did Terra, except she blushed. Raven had followed them and that kiss hurt Raven's heart, however she was sure to win Beast boy…but whoever he chose she would understand…After they were done Raven appeared next to Beast boy, which kind of startled Beast boy. "Um Terra, I just wanted to let you know…we must play fair….and um well good luck," Raven said. _

_Terra glared at her as Raven did the same as Beast boy felt very awkward. "Um well I will let the other titans know that you are coming back," Beast boy said breaking the silence. "Bye Terra," Raven said not looking at her. Beast boy did the same as Terra gave him a peck on the cheek which made Raven jealous as her face burnt red. Raven glared at her as Beast boy started to blush._

_Raven grabbed Beast boy's hand and pulled him to go back into the tower as Terra glared at Raven. Just to make Terra even angrier Raven pulled Beast boy's arm letting it hang around her waist which made Beast boy blush even harder than when Terra kissed him. When they left Terra continued to look at the sunset._

After explaining to the titans that Terra was back they were excited about her rejoining the team. All except Raven, of course Beast boy didn't tell them about the feud going on between Raven and Terra. Everyone was still upset about what Beast boy did to Raven, especially Starfire who still didn't talk to Beast boy, but after Raven told them she was ok and they made up, the others then started talking to Beast boy again, except Starfire who didn't talk to him still.

Raven and Beast boy were in Terra's room since she was arriving soon. Raven stared out the window while Beast boy was putting up a couple decorations since the other titans decided to make a welcome back party. Beast boy saw that Raven was upset and started to start up a conversation.

"Hey Rae, you going to get ready for the party? We plan to invite the Titans East and some others," Beast boy said. Raven didn't replay for a minute or so, but still gave him an answer. "First don't call me Rae,second I'm not attending the party," Raven finally said. Beast boy was a little disappointed about her answer, but decided to try to get her to go to the party.

"Oh come on Rae! You have to come! Please do it for me! I'll be lonely!" Beast boy pouted as he came up to her. Raven looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Beast boy grinned to himself knowing he hooked her. "I guess I could go for a little bit," Raven said. Beast boy smiled his toothy grin as he held her hand and held it up to his chest.

"Thanks Rae-Rae it means a lot to me," he said trying to pretend to be grateful. Raven smiled as she rolled her eyes. That's when they realized how close they have gotten. They could feel each other's body heat. Beast boy leaned in as Raven did the same. Soon they both filled the gap between them as their lips touched. Raven put her hands around his neck as he put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. Beast boy swore he felt sparks fly.

Before they could deepen the kiss the door flung open revealing Terra. They both jerked back as they saw who interrupted their moment. 'Dang it,' Raven said to herself. Terra glared at the two as they blushed. "You know, I would love how my room looked if I didn't see two people making out in it," Terra said. "We were not making out it was a simple kiss," Raven snapped.

"Sure," Terra mumbled under her breath. "Um well you like the decorations?" asked Beast boy. "I love them…..not as much as I love you though….." Terra said. Raven glared at her as Terra smiled sweetly at Beast boy. "Ya, everyone is in love…." Raven said sarcastically. "Um why don't we go see the other titans," Beast boy said trying to change the subject.

The three titans went to the common room with Beast boy in the middle and Raven and Terra on both sides of him. Each passing each other glares and frowns as Beast boy just felt awkward. When they entered the common room the titans East were already there. "Hey Rae!" yelled Bumble Bee. Raven forced herself to smile as she joined her.

Now that left Terra and Beast boy alone. "Um you wanna go outside for a second?" asked Terra. Beast boy nodded as they both left. Before they left Beast boy noticed Aqualad was talking to Raven. Which now Beast boy felt a little jealous as he quickly said," Wait Terra, first I want a drink." As Terra waited, Beast boy walked up to the girls and Aqualad.

"Really? Wow, hilarious," Aqualad laughed. Raven blushed as she slightly smiled, forgetting all about Beast boy and Terra. "Ya she ended up falling into the water," Raven said. Aqualad started to laugh," Your really funny." Raven's cheeks grew red. Hearing the conversation Beast boy's jealously grew more and more. 'How come she always blushes around him!? I'm the one who kissed her!' Beast boy thought.

"Hey Rae, can I talk to you for a sec," Beast boy said interrupting their little chat. Raven then stopped blushing and nodded. "Be right back Aqualad," Raven smiled.

Beast boy wanted to gag. "I'll be waiting, besides I wanna hear the rest of the story," Aqualad said. Beast boy was now fully jealous. They walked into the halls where the bedrooms were,so it was completely silent and no one was around. "What do you want Beast boy?" asked Raven impatiently. "Well actually I thought I was the one you liked," Beast boy said getting angry. Raven was now furious. "Oh, well looks like we were both wrong," Raven said crossing her arms.

"I have another idea! How about I just go choose Terra and you choose Aqualad huh?" Beast boy asked frustrated. Raven was now close to tears. "I don't have time for this!" Raven said through gritted teeth. She was about to walk away before Beast boy grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Let go of me!" Raven hissed. Before Raven could say anything else Beast boy ran his hands through her hair as he pushed her head forward as he did the same. Beast boy wrapped his other hand that use to be on her arm around her waist pushing her up against him. He then slammed his lips on hers. Raven tensed up but then loosened as he ran his hands through her hair stroking it slowly.

She wrapped his arms around his neck, as she pulled him closer to her. "You know after this I am so going to kill you…."Raven muttered against his lips. Beast boy chuckled,"Ya, but just enjoy the moment…."Slowly they deepened the kiss and made it more passionate. Soon they had to release for Beast boy chuckled. "Raven your one heck of a kisser," Beast boy smiled. Raven blushed," Same to you."

What they didn't know was that Terra followed them and watched their little make out session. Which make Terra furious. "Um guys? Why aren't you partying with the others?" Terra asked with a little bit of frustration in her voice. This startled them and turned to see Terra. "Ya um we're coming," said Beast boy who was now blushing. Raven glared as Terra plastered a fake smile on her face. The three went to the common room as the music was _We_ _Run The Night _by Pit Bull and Havana Brown. Everyone was dancing as Terra grinned wickedly. "Beast boy this is my favorite song!Let's dance!" Terra yelled over the music.

Before Beast boy could answer Terra already pulled him by the hand and started put her hands on hips slowly swaying them sideways as Beast boy fought the urge to put his hands on glared at her as she started to dance slowly doing the same as slowly danced her way to Beast boy and Terra. However she ran into Aqualad."Hey wanna dance?" he asked this loud enough for Beast boy to indeed he did.

Beast boy looked in the corner of his eyes to see Aqualad and thought about this,'Well Beast boy is dancing with Terra so I guess it won't hurt.'Raven smiled as she grew in Beast boy once swayed her hips getting closer to Aqualad which made him ,Beast boy was far from watched as Aqualad placed his hands on Raven's hips as she continued to sway them.

Beast boy was flaring as his face turned hot red. Terra noticed this and smiled grabbing Beast boy's hands and placed them on her hips. At first this surprised him, but then he smiled as he let his hands stay there. Now it was Raven's turn to get jealous. She continued to smile at Aqualad even though inside she was furious. 'Oh well Beast boy wants to play that game huh? Fine!' Raven thought.

Raven then moved her hands from her hips onto Aqualad's neck. Beast boy saw this as Raven gave Aqualad a big smile. Beast boy couldn't take this any longer as he pulled Terra close to him. Now they were face to face almost kissing. Raven saw this as she did the same to Aqualad. Beast boy wasn't even thinking when he pulled Terra into a passionate and deep kiss. Terra didn't mind as she enjoyed this as they continued to make out.

Raven saw this and was now mad, so mad she made a vase and a couple of plates and cups shatter to small pieces of glass. Raven had enough as she stopped dancing. "I'll be right back, I need a drink," Raven lied. Aqualad nodded as she actually ran to her room. Out of the corner of Beast boy's eyes he saw Raven running to the hall as the iron doors opened. 'Crap! She must of saw me making out with Terra!' he thought.

Beast boy pulled away and smiled at Terra. As she smiled seductively to him. "Why did you stop?" Terra asked. "I have to the bathroom, I'll be right back," said Beast boy already heading to the iron doors. "Hurry!" Terra called back. Beast boy entered through the hall as he saw Raven's door opened slightly. He slowly made his way to the room as he saw Raven laying on her bed.

"Rae?" Beast boy asked. Raven ignored him as he entered the room. "Raven?" he asked again. "What?" Raven finally said. He sat next to her on her bed as Raven sat up next to him. "Did you see me…..and Terra?" asked Beast boy. "Oh you and Terra practically swallowing each other's faces off?" Raven said sarcastically. Beast boy started to blush. "Well what about you and fish boy hm?" asked Beast boy frustrated.

"We danced but we didn't swallow each other!" Raven said. "But you guys were getting a little too touchy touchy," Beast boy pouted. "Um last time I checked physical contact is required in dancing,"Raven said crossing her arms. Then Raven put her hands on her hips, "Hey and last time I checked you were getting touchy touchy with her as well."

Beast boy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Ya, hehe," Beast boy said sheepishly. "Oh and just to let you know you are a much better kisser then her," Beast boy said laughing. Raven stood up and smiled,"I thought I would be." Beast boy stood up and waggled his eye brows."Oh if you're so confident why don't you show me again that you can kiss much better than her," Beast boy said leaning in. Raven put her hand on Beast boy's forehead pushing him backwards.

"Maybe later, right now I'm sure Terra is waiting for you," Raven said. "You're probably right," Beast boy said as they both began to walk out of her room. "Aqualad is probably waiting for me as well," Raven said smiling while she looked up at the ceiling. Beast boy frowned as he looked at her. "What? I told him I would be back," Raven said just trying to get on his nerves.

Beast boy rolled his eyes as he snaked his arms around Raven's waist pulling her close to him. "You better be lucky that I'm letting you touch me,"she said. Beast boy chuckled," Oh right like you let me touch you last time we kissed? Or the time Aqualad touched your hips? Hm?" Raven frowned at him as he put his hands up in defense. "What just stating the obvious," Beast boy pouted.

~LOVE~LOVE~LOVE~LOVE~LOVE~LOVE~LOVE~LOVE~LOVE~LOVE~LOVE

Soon the party came to an end as all the titans headed off to their rooms. Raven went straight to her room to meditate as Beast boy took Terra to her room. "So BB have you decided yet?" asked Terra. Beast boy slightly shook his head. "Don't worry I'll tell you when I have decided," Beast boy said. Terra nodded slowly. They made it to Terra's room. "So umm BB wanna watch a movie tomorrow?" asked Terra. "Ok," Beast boy said. Terra was happy as she hugged Beast boy tightly.

Beast boy then hugged her back. 'It's nice to have her in my arms again,' Beast boy thought. As she pulled away she quickly pecked him on the lips as she smiled. Beast boy loved that smile of hers. Terra went into her room, before closing her door she said," Night BB." Beast boy nodded as he headed to his room. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought…..'

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well I liked it besides the Terra parts! Anyway please R&R! They will be together forever, any way just ignore the Terra parts if you aren't a Terra fan! But don't you worry bb and rae WILL be together! Bye! Silver out!

~BBXRAE ALL THE WAY!~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,Internet is almost fix!Anyway here it the 5 chapter of my story!CELEBRATION! I didn't even know I would write that far!Ok please r&r!here it is!

Chapter 5-Movie Night And Pj's

Raven stepped out of her room in her Pj' She wore black shorts and a nice blue tank top as she put one strand of hair behind her head,as she walked down the hall she heard a movie going on in the common room,she saw the tv light flash as she saw two heads one blonde and one green,they were close together,but not so close.

Raven smirked as she decided to ruin there little movie night,she glanced at the clock,it read 10:00 Raven walked over there and tapped Beast boy on the head as he almost flew around because he was so frightened Beast boy relaxed a little when it was just Raven,there was one problem...Beast boy couldn't keep his eyes off of Raven,she wore really short shorts that revealed her pale legs and her tank top hugged her body nicely, revealing most of her top area.

Raven could of sworn that he was drooling. Terra turned around wearing a long sleeve T-shirt and yellow sweat pants."So you guys watching a movie?"asked Raven. Terra nodded,while Beast boy...was still staring."What movie Beast boy,"Raven asked."Your Body..." Beast Boy mumbled. Raven raised an eyebrow,she didn't hear him...but Terra did. She nudged Beast boy hard in the side as he shook his head,trying to forget all his perverted thoughts.

"Oh hey Rae...we were just watching a romance movie...hehe,"Beast boy said scratching the back of his head. Raven looked at the movie as two couples were making out,she knew that Terra must of picked it out,Beast boy hated Romance movies."Could I join?"Raven asked. Beast boy nodded quickly at the offer as Terra's face was boiling."Yes..."Terra mumbled.

Raven sat next to Beast boy on the left side of the couch,resting her arm on the chair rester(Don't know what that's called) while Beast boy was in the middle and Terra was on the far right side of the couch. The movie went on for ten more minutes before Terra left for the restroom...so it was only Beast boy and Raven."Soo...how's life?"asked Beast Boy.

"It could be better,"Raven shrugged. Beast boy turned his head to Raven."How?"he asked. Raven scooted closer while a smile played on Beast boy's lips."Well...you could be mine..."she whispered smiling suductively at Beast boy. He smiled widely...sparks of mischief gleamed in his emerald eyes."If I was...how would you treat me?"Beast boy asked fully aware of her little game.

Raven was now on her hands and knees on the couch crawling closer to Beast boy as he chuckled,slowly laying down on the couch while Raven got closer."Well...I would give you kisses every day and tell you I love you..."said Raven still scooting closer. She was now ontop of Beast boy,hands lifting her while Beast boy's arms clung to her waist."What kind of kiss?"Beast boy whispered.

His whisper sent shivers down Raven's spine as she bent down slowly."A very...breath taking kiss..."she said. Raven and Beast boy were only one inch away from each other lips."Can you show me?i'm not really sure how really breath taking that kind of kiss is,"Beast boy smiled,"Gladly."

Raven slowly moved her hands from lifting herself up so that she was now really ontop of Beast boy,she moved them up to his hair,letting her fingers stroke through his hair. Raven smashed her lips against Beast boy's lips. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist,while Raven continued to stroke.

His tongue slipped into her mouth as he explored the inside of her mouth while Raven would release a moan of pleasure...until they heard the toilet flush. Raven and Beast Boy's eyes shot open. Raven practically jumped off of Beast boy to the other side of the couch not looking Beast Boy's way. Beast boy scrambled to sit up,while fixing his messy hair.

Terra walked in and smiled at Beast boy."Ready to continue the movie?"she asked. Beast boy looked up at Terra and a blush rose up on his face."Ya,"he said."Yes..."Raven muttered.A blush came upon her cheeks as well,except she hid hers. Terra sat between them as she came closer to Beast Boy.

Even though they were close together,Beat boy kept replaying that scene in his mind while taking quick glances at Raven. She would just keep her eyes on the movie. When it was over,Raven went to her room...but before that she smiled a quick suductive smile at Beast boy when Terra wasn't looking he returned the smile.

Beast boy took Terra to her room."So you liked the movie?"she asked. Beast boy didn't like the movie,but he did love what was going on during the movie. He smiled remembering the scene,they reached Terra's room when Terra smiled her suductive smile. Uh-oh...Beast boy didn't like where this was going.

She leaned in close while Beast boy pretended to yawn."I'm beat,good night,"he said. Beast boy waved and ran to his room. That left Terra alone and frustrated.'I'm losing him!'she screamed to herself. She had to do something...and she knew what she needed to do...get...rid...of...Raven...

TO BE CONTINUED...

I hoped you liked it!I shall update soon!:) yay!Sorry it was so short...hope u liked it though!


End file.
